Naruto: True Power
by bad girl 61
Summary: Naruto has grown tired. He's tired of people underestimating him, spitting on him, and just being the village's scapegoat. Naruto knows of his heritage and that the man he called his grandfather actually let all the bull that's happened to him happen. He no longer sees him as his grandfather. One day after a team meeting, if you can call it that, Naruto is approached by two people.
1. Chapter 1

challnge 73: Naruto: True Power.

Naruto has grown tired. He's tired of people underestimating him, spitting on him, and just being the village's scapegoat. Naruto knows of his heritage and that the man he called his grandfather actually let all the bull that's happened to him happen. He no longer sees him as his grandfather. One day after a team meeting, if you can call it that, Naruto is approached by two people. His grandfather on his dad's side, Hanzo the salamander, and his uncle on his mother's side, Nagato aka pain. They agree to train Naruto in his bloodlines and their clan techniques.

konoha...is screwed.

rule 1: Naruto has two bloodlines. The Rinnegan from his mother's side of the family, and a bloodline called the dragon's blood from the Namikaze side. Dragon's blood allows Naruto take a dragon like form and perform special jutsu called Combustion Release: Enhanced version of fire that burn almost as hot as the Ameratsu. the reason the Yondaime didn't have it is because it skips a generation and the reason Hanzo doesn't use it much is because he doesn't like to rely on it.

rule 2: Konoha bashing

rule 3: Ame aligned Naruto.

rule 4: Good Akatsuki that act like the ninja guardians of the fire daimyo.

Ch.1

Naruto ran away from a mob. He eventually outran them and hid in a bush that was very thick with branches and leaves. The mob of like 30 people, 30 civilians, stopped in front of the bush where Naruto was hiding and Naruto had to hold his breath so that the mob couldn't hear his heavy breathing due to him running so fast. He could hear them grumbling about not getting him again on his birthday. That's right, today is Naruto's 7th birthday. For seven years, the angry citizens would beat him until he was dead but that was stopped when the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, came and stopped them from killing him but the next day after the attack, Naruto would always see those who nearly killed him out and around Konoha as if nothing happened. The angry mob then left the area to search for him.

Naruto waited a good 10 minutes until he got out of the bush and ran towards the Hokage's tower where he knew would be still working on the evil paperwork. He made it to the tower safely and with no other incidents. He walked up the long steps to the office and knocked on the door and waited until he heard "Enter". He then walked into the office.

"Hi Jiji, today's my birthday. I want to ask you about my parents. I want that as my birthday present and of course ramen as well." Naruto said.

Hiruzen put the ink brush down and interlaced his fingers. His parents wanted him to be seen as a hero but the village doesn't want to see it that way. The civilian doesn't think so. What Minato and Kushina don't know is that the entire village hates him including the Uchihas, minus Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui, and except for the Shinobi Clans, the Aburames, Akimichis, Naras, Yamanakas, Hyugas, Inuzukas, and the Sarutobis. Even though Hiruzen is the Hokage and he can't show any favoritism. The village wanted to use him as a weapon.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you as I have told you last year. I do not know who your parents are. I promised them that i will tell them who they were when your turned 16 or became a Chunin." Hiruzen said.

"Bullshit old man. I know who they are. You lied to me and lied to me time after time. I'm not stupid as I look. I've known since I was 5 years old. I even met the fox old man and he also confirmed who my parents were. I also hate you for lying to me and you are no longer my grandfather. I thought I could trust you and I also thought you loved me." Naruto said as he left the Hokage's office and stormed off to his favorite spot in the village. Hiruzen sat at his desk heartbroken at what Naruto said to him. He sighed.

"Minato, what would you do if you were in my shoes. I hope one day he can forgive me." Hiruzen said as he went back to his paperwork.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto sat on his father's stone head with his arm's wrapped around his legs and his head in his lap. He was talking to Kurama in his mindscape.

 _ **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**_

" _Kurama, why would he lie to me like that. I thought he loved me and cared about me." Naruto said to Kurama._

" _ **I don't know Kit but we are about to have some company." Kurama said.**_

Naruto left his mindscape and turned around just in time to see two people emerge from the woods on top of the Hokage Face Mountain.

One had a mask over their face and one looked like he was sick and was sitting in a wheelchair and also belonged in a hospital and was escorted by 6 others with orange hair and a blue-haired woman.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's nice to meet you finally." The sickly man said from his wheelchair.

 _ **AU Note:**_

 _ **Sorry for the evil cliffhanger but I thought I would leave off here. Any constructive criticism is welcomed but hate is not. Any hate is will be ignored**_ _**. This is a brand new story and the next chapter will be longer and any suggestions will be helpful. I strive to improve myself and I dream about being a writer one day. Please like my story and give me nice reviews. Peace out girl scouts**_ ;-). :-* to my awesome future followers.


	2. Sorry not a chapter

Ok, everyone. I have an announcement to make. Due to my brainstorming, I have come up with some new stories.

They will be mostly about Sakura picking someone other than Sasuke. One will be a two pairing story but I ain't telling you shit or what story it is.

Also going to redo Naruto: True Power.

And I don't give two shits about what people say about it anymore.


End file.
